IHalfoween
iHalfoween Title Reference is the 4th episode of Season 5 and the 98th episode overall. Plot Carly, Sam, and Freddie wonder why can't you celebrate Halloween more than once a year. They decide to celebrate it halfway through the year as well creating a new holiday termed 'Halfoween' and have a party. Once Nevel finds out, he dresses as a purple robot and give the "iCarlys" candy, which changes their voice and freaks out many people. Because of this, they angrily split up to find out who the purple robot is. Freddie successfully finds Nevel in the iCarly studio. He calls Carly and informs her it was Nevel, but Nevel's friends Demetri and Evon force Freddie into the robot costume. Nevel silences him and magnetically seals on the head so Freddie cannot take off the costume. Meanwhile, Sam and Carly get their real voices back, and Freddie probably does too. After Freddie is sent downstairs, he is caught by Gibby and Spencer. Still silenced, Freddie is unable to tell his friends that it is him in the costume, not Nevel. Subsequently he is suspended and lowered twenty times in Spencer's new game, Jerk Basket, everyone thinking that it is Nevel being punished. After Carly and Sam feel they have their revenge, they realize Nevel was right behind them, happily watching Freddie get jerked. Nevel unlocks Freddie's robot head and they find an angry Freddie. Nevel finally feels he ''has had his revenge for the"iCarlys" not rising his popularity. Carly pretends she feels sorry and lets Nevel stay at the party, but she makes Sam "dangle" him above Spencer's Jerk Basket. They finally let him fall, and he collapses in a huge pile of toys and such. All the partygoers clap and cheer as Nevel is then suspended once more. Trivia *Reed Alexander guest stars as Nevel.Reed confirming that he's back on iCarly *BooG!e makes a returning appearance as T-Bo. *According to Nathan Kress, the character he is dressing up as isn't Sam and is a guy. Nathan's response to Jennette's tweet *As seen in the season 5 opening credits, Freddie will dress up as Lewbert. *This will be the second episode relating to Halloween, the first being iScream On Halloween. But, this one is a celebration halfway to Halloween, while iSOH was a celebration for Halloween itself. *The reason why it's called i''Half''oween is because it is celebrated at the halfway point between the previous Halloween and the future Halloween so ''Half''oween. *Miranda confirmed her costume as tuna sushi in this tweet: "Had fun today in my crazy tuna sushi Halloween costume!"Miranda confirms her costume as tuna sushi *Gibby will be dressed as an Aluminum Man as seen here. *Jennette's costume was shown here. *Lauren Day plays a character named MaddieNews Article About Guest Star *Nickelodeon is celebrating Half-o-ween by airing Halloween episodes/movies before the new ''iCarly. *Nevel mentions that his popularity was gone after the video of the man that accidentally hurt his bottom. This is a reference to iPity The Nevel *'Running Gags: '''Gibby sleeping all the time. Quotes '''Carly:' We have our own in between Halloween party. Freddie: Can't we get in trouble for this? Carly: Who says Halloween can only come once a year? Sam: The Lords of Holidays? Freddie Lewbert, in his Lewbert costume Happy Halfoween! Carly: ''voice Oh no! ''up pillow You got wing sauce on my pillow! Gibby: Relax, this is just a dream. Carly: '''Ahhhhhhhhhhh. '''Freddie: Who are you? Nevel: An old friend ... who will now dramatically remove his robot head. the head of his costume off looks at Sam weirdly '' '''Sam:the deep voice'' Dont be scared... I just want to eat youu! runs away screaming '''Nevel: angrily, dangling over a giant laundry basket Get me down from here right now! Carly: looking to Spencer You heard him. Spencer: rope '' '''Nevel:' and falls into giant laundry basket Related iCarly.com Games Spencer's Jerk Basket Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this here External Links *'Click here to watch Boog!e interview Noah on-set' *'Click here to watch Boog!e interview Nathan on-set' *'Click here to watch Boog!e interview Jerry on-set' Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Happy Halfoween! References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:images Category:Quotes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:images Category:Quotes Category:ICarly.com blog posts